


Things that Go Bump in the Night

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘Stay behind me, sir.’</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspector Lewis Fanworks Challenge Fright Fest 2013.
> 
> Many thanks to Wendymr for beta support!

When the odd sound pierces the silence of the damp college cellar, Hathaway’s voice is urgent.

‘Stay behind me, sir.’

Lewis isn’t in the habit of cowering behind a subordinate officer, but he’s pushed firmly back against the wall. Before he can ask what the bloody hell is going on, his sergeant is brandishing a small cross that he pulled from a pocket, and reciting something in what sounds suspiciously like Latin.

Risking a peek around the taller man, he realises two things.

Hell isn’t so much bloody as it is slimy.

And his sergeant definitely owes him an explanation.


End file.
